I Realised
by Saki K
Summary: ...Sasuke was laying on the wooden floor, free of clothing, and covered in blood, not unlike the color of my eyes. Tears were streaming down his blackblue eyes and he was breathing unevenly... Uchihacest OneShot


Weeee its my first ever ItaSasu fic! so please be nice constructive critisisum, and of course, complimaents are greatly appreaciated!  
Warning: Incest, yaoi(or shounen ai)3 you've been warned!  
Disclamer: sigh... wish i did.  
-  
I was walking to Orochimaru's lair. I hated the guy, but I was there to do buisness with Kabuto. As I was walking to Kabuto's room, I heard soft, yet familiar whimpers in a room to my right. There was something in that noise that I couldnt ignore...Causiously, I opened the door a crack, and nearly gagged(which was not very common) at the sight before me.

Sasuke was laying on the wooden floor, free of clothing, and covered in blood, not unlike the color of my eyes. Tears were streaming down his black-blue eyes and he was breathing unevenly.

"Sa... Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped at his name and looked up, eyes full of fear.

I rushed to Sasuke's side. "Otouto.. what happened?"

Sasuke, hate for me all forgotten, leaned into me. i could feel his soft hair under my chin. "Nii...Nii-san.." I pulled him close and wiped some of the blood off of Sasuke's cheek.  
"Tell me."

And Sasuke told, how he had come here because he wanted to kill me, seeking power from Orochimaru, while all the man wanted to do was... he couldnt say. I watched my younger brother silently as he said all of this. So it had been my fault, I tried to protect Sasuke from the Hentai of a father and now Sasuke landed in the hands of someone possibly worse.  
'But,' I thought to myself, 'you didnt kill them just to protect Sasuke from Father...'

"Sasuke, I'm going to take you from him, come with me, and I'll never have you in danger's hands."

He started and stared as if he'd only realised that I was there. "Itachi.." Hn, he's not calling me Nii-san anymore. "What.. what are you doing? a-and get away! I don't have clothes on!" Under most circumstances I would have laughed, but Sasuke's eyes were once again full of fear, and I just couldn't.

"Sasuke, look at me."

He looked up, he says he hates me, and does every little thing I ask him... I lifted his chin and captured his lips a heated kiss. His eyes widened in surprise and tried to pull away, squrming. I held him tight but not so tight that I hurt him, and when he was left with no more energy he stopped struggling and allowed me to do as I wish. It wasn't the best time to do this after what Orochimaru did to him. But i couldn't control myself. He was naked and covered in blood, how could I? We broke free from the kiss in the need of air and I trailed my tongue down his neck while slipping a hand under his shirt and rub his nipple. He gasped, then gave whimpers of pleasure as I go faster. At this point, I really wondered why he didn't try harder to stop me.

'You, Itachi,' I told myself, 'you were trying to protect him from YOU. And now you've come back and doing the exact thing you tried to stop from.'

Feeling guilty, I pulled away from the boy. Sasuke looked up questioningly, those dark eyes now confused.

"Nii-san?" He said uncertainly.  
"Put on your clothes and come with me." I ordered. He obeyed. No blood showed through his white robe, it must of dried off.

As we walked out of the building no one stopped us, Orochimaru was done with Sasuke, i expect.

I'll kill him someday, just not today, not after what Sasuke's expirienced. I took him to my house and gave him a tomato from the fridge, I don't know why, but that always calms him down a bit. But really, a tomato?

I shut my self in my room, thinking of what I've done. Oroshimaru raped Sasuke, and I was about to as well... what have I become?

The door creaked and I spun around, Sasuke was standing there looking rather shy. I sighed. "What is it? Do you want another tomato?"

Sasuke shooked his head. "Aniki... why did you do that to me?" He wouldnt meet my eyes.

I beckoned him over, "Do you have any wounds?" I asked, ignoring his question. "Physical, I mean."

"Some."

I waited, but he didn't say anymore, he was blushing, too. I decided to chance it and asked, with concern, "Do you want me to have a look at it? I can go get some bandages."

To my surprise, he agreed. I sat him on my bed and went to the kitchen for the bandages(why do people keep things like that there anyway?). It took me a while to find them, they were quite old, and I didnt remember using them, well, that was because I never get wounds.

When I went back to my room, Sasuke was laying on the bed and hugging my pillow, apparently asleep. I went over to the bed and slowly peeled the pillow from him, this took several silent and tense minutes. After that was done, I untied his robes and looked mournfully at the sight before me. With a damp cloth I wiped away the dried blood.

I looked at the cuts on his body. Some were made with nails others with teeth. As far as I know, Orochimaru had both very sharp teeth and nails. the part with the most cuts were his thighs(and I could guess why). I took the bandage and carfully wrapped it around his thigh. I had to lift the leg up a bit in order to wrap the bandage. When I was tying the bandage Sasuke stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hn..? Nii-san, what are you doing?" He said sleepily.

"Mm, nothing, just tying up your wounds."

It was then that Sasuke realised he was nude once again. Gasping, he auomatically clamped his legs together.

"Sh.. Sasuke," I stroked his cheek. "Just let me wrap this leg, alright? Don't be afraid."

He looked at me uncertainly, then nodded. He watched me while I bandaged his other thigh. By accident, my fingertips skimmed his leg while bringing it around under his leg. He shuddered and moaned in pleasure. I looked at him and Sasuke blushed.

"Gomen..."

Ah.., I can't stand it anymore. I leaned onto him and kissed him, lapping at his lips for entrance. He opened his mouth willingly, as though we meant to this since the beginning. my hand slipped under he shirt once again and rubbed his nipple. He moaned into my mouth, and I realised, that I needed more.

I untied his robe and pulled it off him, it occured to me again that he was so beautiful. I ran my hand up and down his hard member as he shuddered. I licked his cock teasingly before taking it into my mouth. Sucking harshly I felt Sasuke buckle underneath me. And with a load moan he came into my mouth. I sat up from him, earning a small whine of protest, I just smirked and took off my pants and shirt. Sasuke, the whole time I was getting undressed, just stared at me in what looked like lust and awe. Perfect. I thrust into him, knowing he was no longer a virgin. I was a bit dissapointed and felt a twinge of regret for doing this right after Orochimaru.

"Nii-san... aishiteru."

Just two words made me think otherwise. I picked up speed and Sasuke's hips moved with mine, his hands clawing at my back.

"Nii-san... I'm going to-"

I just grunted, then moaned as we both came at the same time. Sticky, white liquid stuck to the sheets. I remebered later that I had to kill Orochimaru, but can wait til tomorrow, I'll make sure that Sasuke comes with me, so we can both laugh at his lifeless corpse...

I realised that Sasuke was mine now, and mine alone. I decided to reply to his comment earlier...

"Aishiteru. Sasuke."

-  
A/N: Well, that was really light, and just to let you know, that was the FIRST fic that I've written... my first attempt so go easy, will you? TT 


End file.
